whiskey on the rocks
by li'l fat necrosis
Summary: With a bottle of cheap wine and a single flower, the disguiser and the janitor attempt to have a good Valentine's Day. Co-written with Skydork. [Town of Salem: Disguiser/Janitor] (Valentine's Day Fic)


It's quiet when Keon finally manages his way back towards the headquarters, a bottle of cheap wine and a single red rose tucked underneath his arm in tow. He would've prefered for at least some kind of sunlight when he came home, but walking around for hours in search of a flower shop at six o'clock probably wasn't going to help him get his wish. Still.. he wanted to hope that his love likes the present- seeing as he had accidently been ignoring him all day. That wasn't his fault though- he blamed Julian, their current acting Godfather for demanding that he learn more of the movements of the spy.

Even if he disagreed, seeing as the ditzy ginger was practically useless to every single mafia members and even townie, what Julian said right now was to be as followed. Carmine was on leave - perhaps forever - and as his mafioso, he'd take over the mafia. It was a stupid move, but Keon didn't want to face the repercussions by some mentally ill buffon.

Finally entering the hallway for his room, he forced himself to give a soft smile as he turned the knob. As long as he had Akivya, he'd be happy.. maybe a drink or two to help the pain.

* * *

He was worried- maybe that was bad, or uncalled for, Akivya thought, but he was. Worried about what Keon was gonna think, if he'd be happy when he got home, whether he'd wanna cuddle or do even more… he didn't know. He just wanted the disguiser to be happy- he'd been so upset the past few days, constantly pushed around by Julian and the other members… it wasn't fair! He should be given a break like everyone else.

Still, Akivya thinks. _That's what I'm here for!_ He was going to make Keon happy. He'd come home and see his lover here like this and there'd be such a big smile on his face it could blind someone… Akivya was sure. And then he'd run over to him and jump on him and kiss him everywhere until Keon was laughing and smiling and knew how much he was loved…

Akivya spun around just as the door opened, a wide smile on his face as he grasped for the box of chocolates hidden behind his back, smoothing down the light pink fabric of his robe. "My Keon!"

Keon gives him a light smile, letting Akivya jump into his arms with a dramatic grunt. Leaning forward to catch his lips, he reveals the flower and alcohol on his arms, very careful to walk over towards their bed in record time. "Happy V-day, gorgeous.." he sets the bottle down without a another thought, turning to catch Akivya's lips in his mouth once again as he presses the older man's back against the walls. His lips move down his neck and jaw, biting down on the soft skin as he feels Akivya giving small giggles at each new love bite.

"I missed you, Ak.. so fucking much-" he practically swallows Akivya's lips once again, forcing his tongue in his mouth when he feels Akivya's legs swinging around his hips with little encouragement. Moving his hands back down, he opens the man's robe up to reveal his nicely toned chest. "You're so perfect.." he chuckles, caressing a nipple with his hand. "Fuck, you're gonna look so nice on the bed tonight.."

Akivya has to swallow the moan building in his throat, shivering at the feeling of Keon's fingers brushing across his already hardened nipples, looking up at the younger man and licking his lips. Then, blinking, he gives a tiny grin, fingers tangling in Keon's clothes teasingly, toying with his collar. "Mmhm… know you can't resist me, Ke-Ke." he said, before pushing his lips back against the disguiser's with a slight, pleasured sigh.

Looking over to the bed, now covered in pink and red sheets, Akivya have a tiny laugh, hooking his legs around the back of Keon's waist, hands sliding onto his shoulders. "I was kinda hoping we could cuddle though, too… light kisses and 'I love you's… what could be more romantic? Well, besides wine and roses," he pressed his face closer to Keon's, noses brushing and breaths mingling.

"I love you so much… want you so much, Keon, please bunbun. I'm _yours."_

Keon bites back a groan, letting his hands drop against his side, pressing his lips against his cheek before moving him back towards the bed. He didn't want to admit it to Akivya, much less himself, but fuck was he hot right now. He could feel his own erection tenting against his jeans, completely ready to just go into Akivya blind. He couldn't though- for Aki, just for tonight. Romance and kisses, that's all he wanted. Maybe he'd ease up later tonight with a few glasses of wine, but for now he'd have to give into his wants.

"I love you too, Aki.." he almost chuckled awkwardly into his ear, reaching over to grab the wine bottle and uncorked it. Taking a quick swig, he ran a hand through his hair. He could barely think right now, too invested in the thought of running his lips up and down Akivya's neck and spine. The look Akivya gave him, slightly confused but still smiling, forced him out of his thoughts. Returning the smile, almost forcibly, he whispered, "'Swig?"

He tried not to let his smile falter at the slightly dim expression radiating from Keon's eyes. Was he… upset? Something was bothering him? Akivya couldn't tell, not really- he knew people always used to make fun of him for things like this, not exactly being 'the brightest bulb in the box', but he still tried to think about what might make Keon better… how he could make him happy…

His eyes flit to the bottle of alcohol briefly, eyeing it with a muted expression, before smiling and just nodding to the disguiser, leaving a soft kiss against the base of his jaw before snatching the bottle from his hands. "You're drunk, aren't you? That's cute… you always make me feel special when you're drunk. I mean, you do all the time, to be fair- and you make me so happy, and I just want you to feel okay, so whatever you want… whatever you wanna do, I'll do. I want this to be the best Valentine's Day you've ever had, Ke-Ke! I'm gonna kiss you so much."

Akivya gave a tiny laugh at that, setting the bottle of wine down on the counter as he rummaged through the cabinet for glasses. "Was your day okay? I missed you so much. I really just wanna hold you- feel your body against mine, just… just being there. You're so strong and handsome- or pretty- and you always know what to say and you take such good care of me. You deserve so much more than- ow!" He let out a sharp whine when he felt something prick his finger, immediately sticking it in his mouth to try and get the blood off, looking up at Keon with a half smile as he rubs the bloodied spot against the towel by the sink. "Anyway… yes! You and me, we gotta make each other happy. This is our day, cuddlekins. Wanna be perfect for you."

Keon stared blankly at him, unsure of how exactly he should proceed. Before he can restrain himself, Keon is wrapping his arms around Akivya's body, forcing his hand away from the sink so he can look at it. He brings the wound to his lips briefly pressing it against his lips. "Does this.. hurt, you know?"

He tries to force himself to remember his words, giving a deep sigh. He wasn't really sure if he was _really going to_ enjoy this night or not, because on one hand he wanted to make his darling Akivya happy.. while on another, his mood was slowly souring the longer this went in for who knows why. It made him feel like shit for acting like this to Aki, but he couldn't help it.

"Am I.. fucking this up?" He bit his lip just a little too hard, immediately being able to taste the copper flavour of blood. "I'm sorry baby.. fuck- Aks, sorry, really."

He reached for the glass, pouring a bit for himself before emptying the wine into his mouth within moments before looking at Akivya. "I love you, really, baby.. let's just.. fuck- I don't know. You wanna cuddle, yeah?"

Akivya couldn't help the sad smile he gave, looking at Keon almost sympathetically. He seemed so… disheartened. Was it the assignment he'd gotten? Something else? The janitor really couldn't tell- all he knew was that Keon seemed even more distant than usual. He… he needed a hug, or something like that. Maybe cuddles would help. Keon was always nicer when they got to just hold each other… even if he needed to sober up a little, there wasn't really any harm in doing something until then.

Grasping Keon's hand, Akivya slowly took the glass of wine from it and sat it down on the little counter, before tugging on Keon's sleeve and forcing him to walk back into the main area of the room, with him, sitting down on the bed with a wide smile.

"I always wanna cuddle," Akivya said when the disguiser hesitated, running a hand through his messy blonde curls almost too distractedly. "Keon, I love you, razzle dazzle. Wanna be with you- please. Just hold me. I want you to kiss me and push your face against my neck and let me play with your hair, like we do after sex. Maybe later we can do that too- if you wanna. I mean… I know you always want to. I wanna make you happy! You're my husband. Come lie down with me!"

Keon glanced back to where the bottle of wine sat, but quickly returned his attention to Akivya, who was pulling him towards the bed with so much enthusiasm that made him smile. He looked so happy, so nice and content with just.. fuck, just cuddling. It was nice watching him act like this, seeing as it wasn't something that he got to see a whole lot anymore. He couldn't really blame Akivya all on that though, he'd been really reclusive lately, hadn't he? Stress, that was all he could really say it was because, didn't want to bring down his lover just because he was like this. Fuck that, he always wanted him to be happy.. no use going back on it now.

Once he finally felt his backside hitting the bed, he embraced Akivya into his arms and pressed warm kisses against his forehead. He felt so warm against him, so nice and comforting for a change.. fuck, he missed him so much. His embrace, his touch, his sweet kisses; they were all perfect and amazing, not that he deserved them at all. Akivya deserved someone less selfish than him, someone that was absolutely perfect for him.

"I'm sorry, baby.. pushin' you away, I love you, Aks." he continued to press warm kisses to his temple, moving the older man's chin up so that he was looking at him. "You're my baby.. I wanna cuddle with ya' all the time.."

He was genuinely happy when his eyes met Keon's, observing the obvious warmth they held as the younger man stared at him, the corners of his lips just barely slipping upward. It was enough though- he seemed… happier, Akivya thought. Already, and that was a good thing. Keon had been overworking himself lately… there was stress lining his brow every day and he left so early in the morning that Akivya hadn't even been able to make him breakfast for the past couple of weeks. Though from Keon's perspective, that might be a good thing… seeing as he wasn't exactly adept at baking.

Still, he couldn't help pushing his head against Keon's shoulder, nuzzling his face against his husband's soft shirt, surprised to tell that it still smelled like laundry detergent… maybe he'd put extra in when he'd washed them last time? Or Keon had somehow changed into a new shirt before coming to be with him… which was oddly sweet. He liked the scent of it- fresh and clean. It made everything feel so much better.

Wrapping an arm around Keon's side to curl fingers into the back of his shirt, Akivya barely breathed out a soft sigh, kissing Keon's chin lightly. "I love you so much… I-I… e-everyone else has been so… so awful to me lately. I don't wanna leave the house anymore- it makes me feel so upset, and- and the… my problem… is getting worse when I'm out there. I just wanna be with you. You make me feel better. It's like- like you make all the bad things go away and give me love to make up for it! Please don't leave so early tomorrow… I wanna make you food and bundle you up before work like I used to… I-I… all they have me do is clean the base now, I have time to spare. All of it, with you."

 _Oh, fuck.. please don't start cooking for me again._

Keon forces back the words from his head, giving him a faux smile. Even if all his previous "meals" were often overcooked, riddled with something that causes him to get sick every time he eats it, and or tasted like shit; it was made by Akivya and thus should be eaten with love. If Akivya wanted to make him breakfast daily, he'd be happy to swallow every lick of food and ask for seconds.. just had to call the doctor first. "I'd be over.. overjoyed to eat whatever you make, bab'. You're perfect to me, Ak, you always make me feel better, always, okay?"

He turned over to look completely at him, grabbing at his pants string. Keon pressed a light kiss to his sweatpants, moving his fingers over the soft fabric. "I love your problem, by the way, A-Akivya.. Sometimes.. you know? I like the feeling you cumming all over my stomach and lap.. feelin' you beg so many times a day. It's nice, nice to feel you emptying yourself on..or in me. It's hot.." he gave him another smile, rubbing his tired face against his pant legs. "I like you in me too, but you never put on enough lube to make it really enjoyable."

Akivya frowned, running his hand through the soft locks of Keon's hair with a sigh, trying to get the younger man to look up at him. "I-I'm sorry… I guess I'm just not used to it? You're the only man who's ever let me… wanted me to… y'know. I've done that more with women, I guess… I guess I just expected you to wanna top, cause everyone else does. I try and do it right, Keon, I'm just a little weirded out… with women you usually don't need as much lube. I just… if you like it, y'know… I can practice more? I just wanna make you happy. Whatever makes you happiest, I'm gonna make sure I do it." He paused, with a tiny laugh. "That also means that I'll practice cooking, and you can eat storebought stuff or whatever until I get it right. I don't wanna make you sick again."

Keon nodded, not having the strength to say anymore before he turned to lay on his stomach, pulling Akivya down with him. He didn't want sex.. not as much as he did before, at least. Just wanted to be able to feel him, feel Akivya kiss him and feel him moving against his skin. It always felt too nice when he could, it was all he wanted anymore. "I'm happy with.. storebought.. your food tastes better though, I think.. better.. taste?"

He tries to laugh, though fails in the end and just gives a half hearted snort. Feeling Akivya's hands still playing with his curls, a small smiled graced his lips for the briefest of moments. This.. it felt nice. "Aki.. can I have my drink back? Cuddling feels nicer when I'm smashed.."

Akivya sighed, barely noticeable, but nodded, looking up at Keon with a smile. Letting his fingers slip from where they were playing with Keon's hair, he pulled himself to his feet, quickly making his way toward the counter and snatching the glass of wine from it. Giving the tiniest of smiles, he handed it to the disguiser, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Yeah, I guess you deserve it. You've had a long day, babycakes."

Flopping down on the bed again, the older man buried his face in a white pillow, looking back at Keon from the corner of his eye. He gave a tiny moan, rolling onto his back before reaching up to stroke Keon's arm. "I love you so much. Wanna be with you forever. More cuddles?"

Keon gave him a light smile, sliding closer to his body. Pressing gentle kisses to his jawline, he wrapped his arms around his body until he was laying completely into his arms. "I love you too, Akivya.. I miss you too much, baby.. Spend.. we should, yeah? We should spend more time together. I'd like that.."

He pushed his face into his neck, chuckling almost. "I'm so happy I have you, Aki.. you mean the world to me like no one else.." he pulled himself closer to him, sniffling back a moan. "You're mine forever, yeah? Don't ever leave me, kay?"

Akivya smiled at the feeling of Keon's face pressed into his neck, soft and feathery kisses placed against his exposed collarbone. It was nice, being here with Keon like this- he loved him so much and it was so nice to just be in his arms, pressed against his body, taking in his scent and watching him shift.

Really, it was almost too much. Keon was so perfect- so wonderful. He made him feel wanted and loved, like he could do anything or be anyone and just… it was _so nice_ and it made Akivya want to cry. He pulled Keon closer, shifting to look at him as he pressed a tiny kiss to his nose. "Keon, you're the best thing that ever happened to me- I'm never gonna leave. Nobody else can make me feel like this. I really do wanna spend every moment with you. Please… don't keep leaving."

Keon is silent, staring back at him with dull, wide eyes for several long minutes before he leans forward, locking lips with Akivya until he can feel Akivya give a small squeak of surprise. His hands go around his head to pull him closer, repositioning himself so that he was hovering over his body completely. Once Akivya finally seemed to resign to his fate, he let himself close his eyes, taking in all the flavours that lingered in Akivya's mouth. The bitter taste of wine, sweet tasting fruit, mint.. it all just seemed to explode in his mouth, reminding him how truly sweet he was in more than one ways- inside too.

It felt an eternity came and passed when Keon finally pulled away from him, much to the other's disappointment, licking his swollen red lips. Akivya's face looked so.. pleasant? Completely pale in comparison to his normal dark skin, but cheeks as dark as they could possibly get, eyes large and expressive as he stares back at him. He smiled, laying his head down on his chest before grabbing a handful of his shirt. Everything was so quiet now, with only the loud beating of their hearts and heavy pants the only sound that either of them were able to hear.

"I.." he looked at the bottle of alcohol in his hand still, draining the remaining bit into his mouth before turning to Akivya. "We should do this more often.. you think?"

The older man ran his hand through Keon's hair, toying with blonde locks again as he gave a tiny, satisfied smile. He felt slightly embarrassed, cheeks completely red and utterly unable to pull himself away, despite the sudden wetness on his thighs. Pulling his lover closer, he laid a kiss on Keon's brow, cheeks, nose…

"I always wanna do stuff like this, bunbun… you're my gumdrop and it feels so nice, just lying here with you and cuddling, feeling you against me… you make me feel hot. Like, in my chest and… I love you. Everything is better like this." he paused, poking his lover's head teasingly. "You better not drink _all_ that wine, though. I wanna drink too. Even though… you know what alcohol does to me." Akivya turned his head away the redder his cheeks grew, awkwardly shutting his eyes. "I-is this a good Valentine's day?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

[8:21:55 AM] fat necrosis: Happy Valentine's Day!  
[8:22:16 AM] klismaphilia: Happy Valentine's (heart)(heart)  
[8:22:21 AM] klismaphilia: I love you~


End file.
